Below Me
by Ardent Sacrilege
Summary: Szayel feels Ilforte should be reminded of his place. Contains: Yaoi, DUBCON, and other things, rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Kibo Tite I don't make any money from writing this.

Szayel/Ilforte

Contains: YAOI/PWP/LANGUAGE/OTHER'BAD'THINGS

Author's Note: You know what my word doc name was for this originally? 'OhFuck' I think that kinda summarizes it the best even if it's not a very good story title. I'm now finished with it, and guess what time it is? 5:27 in the morning. And it's my sister's birthday today and I think I'm supposed to do something with her and stuff. But damn I saw this while I was browsing the kink meme request and I just had to pump it out.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Ilforte was only now starting to get what was about to happen. He really needed to learn when it was best to stay quiet. And Szayel was always willing to impart some much needed wisdom onto his older brother.

"You think because we are brothers that I will allow you to embarrass me in front of the other Espada? In front of Aizen-sama? Though you may have been born first you will always be _below_ me, in every sense of the word."

When the pink haired espada initially pushed him roughly against the wall of the empty corridor Ilforte had been more surprised then afraid, but with the way his brother was now talking he was wondering if it would be best to just try a quick escape. He couldn't help feel a stab of panic as Szayel leaned in closer, crushing his own body against his and giving him that smile that promised pain.

"I think you've forgotten this crucial point however, but don't worry Ilforte, I'm sure I can find _some _way to remind you."

That was all the warning Szayel gave as he wrenched his brother from the wall and slammed him face first into the floor. Ilforte let out a small disbelieving groan. Szayels' eyes narrowed as he kneeled next to him. The dimwit had probably forgotten exactly why he was an Espada. Well he'd just have to remind him of that too.

Ilforte was trying to lift himself up from the floor when the scientist thrust him back against it with one arm, the other arm was already shucking him waist down of his clothing. The blond arrancar was only now starting to panic. He'd never really liked to admit that Szayel was stronger then he was, but having that fact shoved into his face (quite literally) was starting to scare him. All because Ilforte knew the sadistic nature of his brother better then anyone.

With the arm not pinning a squirming arrancar down, Szayel divested himself of his hakama and started situating himself between his brothers legs. It was a shame Ilforte looked so beautiful. Almost as perfect as himself. But the little fool always managed to get under his skin, seemingly without even exerting any effort. Like when he became that blue bastards fraccion. His eye twitched at the memory, Ilforte was _his_. Szayel released control of some of his reiatsu, the spiritual pressure would be enough to pin his brother down, he wanted both hands ready for what was to come.

Ilforte shuddered against the floor as he felt his brother lift his ass up from the ground and begin to position himself against him. It was sick, it was wrong, and he didn't want his first time with Szayel to be like this. He wouldn't admit it but he'd always thought his brother was rather......attractive. But with the way the pink haired man acted Ilforte didn't think he'd had a chance in Hueco Mundo. Now he was getting what he wanted, just not in the way he expected.

Szayel reached down to position his cock at his brothers entrance. It had been hard since he'd first gotten the idea how to properly discipline the other arrancar. Sometimes he amazed even himself.

Slowly he pushed in, not to be gentle, but to demonstrate his control even in a situation such as this. Ilforte was almost screaming from the pain of being entered, it was without doubt the sweetest sound Szayel had ever heard from his brother. He grabbed Ilforte's hips and slowly drew back until he was almost completely out, before slamming back in, wrenching another scream from his beautiful brother.

Ilforte was gasping between the screams as Szayel began alternately pounding and easing into him, never letting him get used to one sensation. He was still trying to thrash against the floor, still trying to get away, but the most he could accomplish was scratching at the ground with his hands as his younger brother fucked him into the floor.

What was even worse was that he could feel himself starting to get off from this. The rough treatment, the fact that it was Szayel doing this to him, even the fact that someone could walk down this corridor at any second and see him like this, all of this had him excited as much as it had him scared shitless. Thinking straight was starting to become harder as his mind was telling him to apologize and get the hell out of there, just as his body was telling him to beg for more."Please brother....." Followed by a long moan was all he could get out however.

A smirk made its' way across Szayel's face. It seemed like he was finally getting through to his errant brother. Another moan followed as he reached a hand under Ilforte to grab his hardening dick, rubbing the pre-cum smeared tip with his thumb. As long as Szayel got what he wanted he didn't see why he couldn't be generous to his only brother, it was always rather amusing to see the reaction he got when he wasn't _completely_ sadistic. It was also easier to justify it with that then actually admit that he had any feelings whatsoever for the idiot.

Szayel was thoroughly enjoying himself. Not only was he putting his brother in his place, he was also doing something he'd wanted to for months now. The sounds of flesh against flesh and the panting moans were even better then the ones his imagination had supplied him with. Szayel could feel himself teetering on the edge of coming, but first he wanted to feel his brother clench around him in pain and ecstasy. It might be worth it to fuck him facing him just to see the expression on his face when he did.

He began stroking Ilforte to the pace he was fucking him. A short cry later and his brother was spilling into his hand, and that was all the scientist needed. Just a few more pumps later and Szayel reached his own peak, emptying into his older brother below him.

For awhile they didn't move. Ilforte was still twitching under him as Szayel pulled out and began to dress. It was with the same cold precision that he tended to his experiments that he eyed the figure on the floor appraisingly. Cum and blood became his brother quite well.

Szayel began to walk down the corridor, intent on getting fully cleaned up and getting some much deserved rest. He paused mid-step and turned to give a sidelong glance at his brother.

"If you screw up yet again I do believe I will involve chains and several medical instruments to this same scenario."

With that same haughty walk he always had his brother left him. Ilforte started to feel his shame more then ever as he began the painful task of lifting his abused body off the floor. He felt angry, ashamed, and most of all, confused. Even as he tried to fix himself up as decently as he could he couldn't stop thinking of his batshit insane brother. First Szayel pins him against the floor and fucks him, but then he makes him_ enjoy _it too.

Ilforte let out a curse. To hell with it. If he was gonna be played around with like that he might as well go out on a limb and try for something more. He had wanted his little brother for what seemed like ages now. And now that he knew he wouldn't be turned into spare parts if he ever approached his brother that way he was gonna see how far Szayel would let him take it. So instead of heading to his own rooms he began limping to his brothers' room.

Szayel was already lying in his large western style bed when Ilforte arrived. He opened his eyes and gave a questioning stare at the other arrancar when his door was opened. It wasn't every day someone had the courage to come into his room unannounced, or even just to come into his room. People tended to lose appendages that way. So to say he was surprised when Ilforte walked to the other side of the bed and laid down beside him was quite the understatement.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"Sleeping."

The blonde arrancar situated himself under the covers and turned his back towards his brother.

"Night, Nerd."

The espada's lips quirked. It was odd how someone so idiotic was so amusing. Perhaps it was a good thing he hadn't killed his brother before, at the very least he was entertaining. Not to mention being a pretty little thing. Szayel rolled over until he was laying on his side next to his brother, letting a wandering hand slide across his stomach.

"Night, My Suicidal Simpleton."

~~~~~  
R&R- It makes me a happy little potatoe.  
And a quick thanks to everyone who's done it to my other stories too, you guys have been awesome.


End file.
